


Satisfaction

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-apocalyptic AU. Cameron and Teal'c are on the move, trying to survive and in the process, their relationship changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

On nights like this it’s all he can do not to fall apart, not to fall into big arms and break into a million pieces. The memories are thick and painful, rubbing holes in what is left of his defenses.

On nights like this cocky and arrogant give way to needy and morose, and he clings to the one thing he has left.

Five years. They’d been gone from Earth five long years. Earth, was little more than a wasteland, desolate, burned…the gate gone…everyone who had ever meant anything to him gone…everyone but Teal’c.

Teal’c.

The proud Jaffa had stood beside him through the chaos that followed the fall of Earth’s defenses, helped him keep the gate opened while they could. Dialing and redialing safe planets, pushing people through to allies and empty worlds, anywhere they could establish a wormhole. And when the final order came, when Jackson and Carter dragged a bleeding and unconscious General O’Neill into the gate room, it had been Teal’c who held the corridor long enough for all of them to get through the gate.

They lost O’Neill only days later. The Jaffa and the remaining Tok’ra rallied, but it was too little too late. Even the Asgard weren’t able to stop the destruction that swept over the planet.

Cameron Mitchell sagged against the wall of the hut and listened to the sounds of a village settling in for the night. There were guardsmen changing positions, mother’s singing children to sleep, and somewhere behind him, the silence of Teal’c.

It was something he knew better than almost any other sound anymore. Tonight it was the warm silence, filled with affection and concern. Cameron sighed and tugged on the too short sleeves of the tunic he’d worn for far too long, before crossing his arms and sighing again.

He could feel the bigger man emerge from the hut Maleck and Drong and offered them after saving them from bounty hunters the week before. It wasn’t much…but it was safe, for the moment. They wouldn’t stay long, but it gave them time to rest, heal…remember…forget.

“Are you well, Cameron?” It was a simple question, but Cameron wasn’t sure he could answer it. It was laced with more meaning than he wanted to consider, not the least of which was the casual way Teal’c addressed him.

It only happened in private, any other time he was still Colonel Mitchell…even though he wasn’t a colonel anymore.

“Yeah, Teal’c…I’m good.” Cameron finally said, though he didn’t lift his eyes from the ground at his feet.

“I do not believe you are.” Teal’c said, the heat and strength of him moving closer. “You are remembering Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c’s hand was on his waist, pulling him off the wall to lean into him instead. Cameron closed his eyes and let the warmth of him ease into his body. “As am I.”

“Three years tonight, Teal’c.” Cameron said, hanging his head. O’Neill had gone first, then Sam. Daniel managed somehow, despite serious injury and Cameron had begun to think maybe the man really couldn’t die…but then…Teal’c pulled him back tighter against him, wrapping his arms around Cameron’s frame.

“Daniel Jackson would not wish us to mourn his passing, Cameron.” Teal’c said softly in his ear. “He would wish us to celebrate his life.”

“He saved my life.” Cameron said, pulling lightly at the arms around him, not ready yet for the comfort Teal’c was offering.

“And mine.”

Cameron stopped struggling and leaned back, his head on Teal’c’s shoulder. Teal’c had known Jackson far longer…and this…had happened because they both needed comfort…and they’d somehow found it in one another.

Together, they gazed up at the stars. It was a different universe now, with no major powers, just bands of wannabe dictators and former system lords, loose affiliations of planets and systems…enemies everywhere.

And there was a price on their heads…but so far they managed to out play every bounty hunter that managed to find them.

Warm lips pressed to the side of his neck and Cameron’s eyes fluttered closed. He’d lost track of when or how it happened. It was after Jackson…but beyond that…He sighed and tilted his head away, exposing more of his neck for Teal’c’s touch.

He was still surprised how soft the bigger man’s lips were when they brushed over his skin, how tender those big hands could be. Cameron brushed a hand over Teal’c’s on his stomach. “Come inside.” Teal’c said, and suddenly Cameron’s back was cold and the Jaffa was gone.

He regarded the night sky for a moment longer, listened to the settling silence and sighed, before turning to duck into the two room hut. A fire burned low in the center hearth, warming the small space. The curtain that separated the room from the bedroom was tucked up and Cameron could see candles lighting up the room. He nodded slowly and moved that way. The shelves of the room were lined with candles and the thick mattress that filled the floor of the room shimmered in the dancing light.

Teal’c had discarded his tunic and pants and he held out a hand to Cameron as he hesitated in the door. Cameron pulled his tunic off and toed his boots into a pile in the door before dropping to his knees and crawling up the mattress. Teal’c pulled him up to kiss him and Cameron came easily, his eyes closing as his mouth opened, and Teal’c pressed him to his back.

His lips closed over Cameron’s mouth, his hands holding either side of his head, sliding into his hair…hair that had long since outgrown military regulations. Cameron relaxed as Teal’c’s lips moved over his cheek, over both eyes.

His lips found their way to his ear, to the soft spot just behind his ear that made Cameron squirm. His tongue brushed over it and Cameron murmured encouragement. He could feel Teal’c smile against his skin. It was always like this with Teal’c. Gentle and slow. As if he was some treasure to be savored.

On nights like this, Cameron didn’t feel much like being savored. He wanted to forget everything and live in this moment…he pulled Teal’c’s mouth back to his, intense, almost bruising, his lips pulling on Teal’c’s and pressing him up and back until it was Teal’c on his back.

Cameron straddled over his thighs, wrapping his hand around his semi-hard cock. Teal’c raised an eyebrow, but settled back, hands behind his head. His cock hardened quickly as Cameron pulled his hand over it. Cameron grinned at him. “Boy, you’re easy.”

“Indeed.”

Cameron let go of his dick and unbuttoned his pants. He stood long enough to pull them down and kick them off…then he was back on his knees, their cocks side by side. “I want something tonight, Teal’c. Something different.” Cameron said. A single finger glided up Teal’c’s erection, playing with the tip.

He wanted more…he wanted it hard. He wanted it to sting and burn. He wanted to feel it inside him…feel something beyond the numb…beyond the running and moving and surviving…he wanted to do more than survive.

“What is it you desire?” Teal’c asked, concern darkening the affection in his deep brown eyes.

“This.” Cameron moved, lifted up so Teal’c’s cock was nestled in his ass crack, pressed up against his hole. “Want to feel you…want it to…” He pressed down and felt the tip of Teal’c’s cock enter him. It stretched…pulled. No lube, no prep…it was going to hurt.

“Cameron.” Teal’c’s voice was a warning that Cameron chose to ignore. His thighs shook as he pressed down more.

“Please…Teal’c.” Cameron reached to brace himself on Teal’c’s thighs. He sounded desperate, needy. He pushed and a little more of him sank into his ass.

Teal’c’s hands circled Cameron’s wrists, bracing him as Teal’c moved under him, sitting up, causing his cock to enter him just a little more. Cameron’s eyes settled on Teal’c and he could see in his eyes that he understood what Cameron was asking.

“Are you sure?” Teal’c asked. “It will cause you pain.”

Cameron nodded, not sure he trusted himself to speak.

Teal’c inclined his head, then brushed a kiss over Cameron’s lips. He moved again, shifting them both, pulling out of Cameron and positioning him on his back, with his legs spread. Teal’c knelt between his legs and guided his cock back to his ass.

It was already beginning to burn, just the re-entry…then Teal’c kept pushing, a steady pressure…slow…long drag of dry skin…and Cameron pressed his legs open wider, tilted his hips…tried to make it easier…Half way in Teal’c pulled back out. Cameron’s hands gripped Teal’c’s arms just below the elbow. “Hard, Teal’c…do it hard.” Cameron gasped and Teal’c dropped his head and shoved, one hard thrust deep inside.

Cameron groaned out, shuddering. Neither of them moved. Cameron’s ass contracted around him, then relaxed a little. “Fuck.” Cameron blinked away tears of pain.

“Are you well?”

He nodded, swallowing. “Yeah…go on…fast…hard…want it Teal’c.”

His first thrusts were neither fast nor hard, easing out and back in as Cameron’s muscles loosened up. Teal’c snapped his hips forward then, taking Cameron by surprise as he tapped his prostate at the same time he grabbed Cameron’s cock and started a dry counterpoint to the increasing pace of his dick inside him.

Cameron grunted as Teal’c’s every other thrust found that tight little bundle of nerves and punched it hard. Cameron squeezed Teal’c’s arms hard enough there would be bruises in the morning. Cameron’s body arched up, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut against the burn and the feeling of fullness...it was pain…but it was so much more…he gasped for air as Teal’c thrust in hard and deep, then his body descended on top of him, his weight pressing Cameron back to the mattress, holding him down…his hands dragging Cameron’s hands up above his head, holding them tight at the wrists while his hips made tiny, forceful motions that banged the head of his cock firmly against Cameron’s prostate over and over.

He bit his lip until he tasted blood. “Fuck…yes…more…fuck…”

Teal’c’s hands tightened around his wrists and his mouth descended over Cameron’s. He licked at the cut Cameron had made in his lip, then pulled on that lip with his own teeth. Teal’c’s hips moved in a rolling motion and Cameron rocked beneath him. His lips followed the long line of Cameron’s jaw, down his neck…open mouth, sucking, teasing…his tongue sliding over skin…then he closed his lips over Cameron’s collarbone…he sucked in hard.

Cameron hissed as teeth grasped the flesh and Teal’c growled around it, the hum burning into Cameron. He went back to sucking, then licked over it to soothe it…Blood rushed to the place and Cameron knew it would mark…something about that made his cock twitch where it was trapped between them.

Teal’c’s hips snapped out and in rapidly, suddenly and his voice was suddenly loud and deep against the sound of flesh on flesh. “Is this what you wanted?”

Cameron strained against him, against the sensation of weight and intrusion and thrust and restraint, the cords in his neck standing out as he struggled to find a response. “Did you desire this, Cameron?” Teal’c asked.

“God, yes…Teal’c. Yes.”

Teal’c nipped at the sharp edges of his neck, then leveraged up so he could look at Cameron. His hips moved harder, faster and Cameron bucked up, his trapped cock spewing between their bodies, yelling as Teal’c followed with his own orgasm, stroking through until Cameron could feel come leaking from his ass.

Teal’c pulled out slowly, then gracefully rolled to land on the mattress beside him. His touch was gentle, drawing Cameron to lay close, rubbing at the bruises he’d left on Cameron’s wrists while they caught their breath.

Cameron’s stomach quivered and he couldn’t find the words to explain why…why he’d needed it. “You are satisfied?” Teal’c asked, his voice soft again.

“Yeah…I…thank you.”

It was nothing like their usual night together….it was different, more…new. “There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Teal’c said when the quiet had stretched. “You have only to ask.”

Cameron couldn’t begin to answer that. He moved to sit up, looking for something to clean the come off his belly. He hissed as he realized just how sore his ass was, and felt Teal’c’s hand on his back. “I’m okay…just sore.”

Teal’c’s hand slid down toward his ass, one finger sliding in on the glide of come still oozing from him. It stung and Cameron pitched forward. “I was not aware that you enjoyed pain.”

Cameron looked over his shoulder. “Me either.”

Teal’c’s smile was devious. His finger probed inside him until it found his sweet spot once more. “Jesus!” Cameron jumped up, off, away. “Give a guy some recovery time.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at him. “I suggest you recover quickly.”

Cameron turned back to look and he couldn’t believe Teal’c was already hard again. “That’s just not normal.”

“A warrior is always prepared.” Teal’c responded. He was up, on his knees and moving toward Cameron, capturing his wrists again and holding them behind his back while Teal’c dragged his tongue through the cooling come decorating Cameron’s chest. “For anything.”

Cameron pulled a little at the hold on his wrists, but Teal’c kept moving his tongue and then sucked on Cameron’s nipple. “At any time.” Teal’c looked up at him.

“I take it I’m not the only one who got something out of that.” Cameron said breathlessly.

“Indeed.”

Teal’c went back to licking and nipping on his nipples, until they were both standing hard and erect…and his cock wasn’t far behind…and Teal’c took notice immediately. “Recovered?”

Cameron nodded, then shivered at the look on Teal’c’s face. “Good. It is now your turn to satisfy me.”


End file.
